Unwanted Love
by daddyz-girl
Summary: Hitomi is an Earth punk, and she's sent to a "special" school. Little does she knows her match is her arch enemy--Van Fanel. But his words seem to affect her, leading her into a life she has never known.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story is going to be completely earth-only. The characters are really out-of-character, but I still think it will be okay. I really hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Tap, click click, tap, tap. The desk clerk looked in the direction of the noise. When she couldn't locate it, she resumed her paperwork. Click click, tap, tap, tap. Irritated the clerk looked up again only to have it stop again; she lowered her head to her work once more. Tap, tap, click, tap, click. "Miss Kansaki!" shrieked the clerk and many heads turned to face her desk. "Is that you?"  
  
A tall red-haired woman sped to the clerk's desk. Her voice was just above a whisper as she spoke, "Miss Kansai, would you liked to be removed from your position so early? This is a library and we do not yell here. Do you understand?" The woman left no time for a response, turned on her heel and left the clerk glaring after her.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss," shyly asked a young teen, maybe about thirteen, smirking slightly, "I would like to check out these books." She dropped an armload of books on the clerk's desk and with a loud crash the angry red-head came rushing back.  
  
"Miss Kansai!" she sighed angrily. "I thought we just had this discussion. You need to learn to be more careful with the merchandise."  
  
"But Mrs. Chuan," breathed the other furiously, "it was this little trouble- maker that did it and-"  
  
"You do NOT blame anything on our guests," she turned to Miss Kansaki. "I am terribly sorry. I'll check out these books for you."  
  
* * *  
  
"And that's where it started, I guess," smiled a fifteen-year-old. She was lying on her back on a red lounge chair.  
  
"Why did you do it?" replied a blonde-haired woman sitting in a fluffy chair, scribbling on a clipboard.  
  
"I dunno, Mrs. Sauna, I thought it was funny."  
  
"You thought it was funny?"  
  
"Yeah, it was. Really funny."  
  
"You could have made that poor woman lose her job!"  
  
"And.?"  
  
"You must not under-" BEEP! BEEP!  
  
"Oh, well, that's my pager. I have to get going now. See ya later, Mrs. Shrink." Hitomi smiled and left Mrs. Sauna head in her hands, speaking softly to herself.  
  
* * *  
  
"So.?" Mrs. Kansaki cooed to her daughter. "How did your session Mrs. Sauna go?"  
  
"You mean Mrs. Shrink?" Hitomi replied not thinking. She received an angry glare from her mother.  
  
"I am paying good money for you to go there, and you had better make something of those sessions, young lady."  
  
"But mom, I don't want to go, so they're not going to help!"  
  
"You have already been expelled from three schools this year! We don't have any other school for you to go to besides this next one, and you start tomorrow."  
  
"Don't remind me."  
  
"You should feel very privileged to go to this school, Hitomi. Not many kids your age can afford it."  
  
"Then why do I have to go. Can't I please go back to my last school?"  
  
"Hitomi, you know my answer."  
  
"Please, mom."  
  
"End of discussion." Mrs. Kansaki left Hitomi scowling in the kitchen.  
  
* * *  
  
"Wake up, Hitomi!" Mrs. Kansaki shook her daughter until she woke. "You're going to be late!" Hitomi eyes wandered to the clock.  
  
"Mom!" she hollered. "It's only six o'clock!"  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"Then why did you tell me I'm going to be late?"  
  
"I know how long it takes you to get ready, and you have to be at school by six thirty."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is a new school and-you had better start getting ready now." Mrs. Kansaki hurried out and shut the door behind her.  
  
About fifteen minutes later Hitomi sped down the stairs and into the kitchen. She wolfed down an Eggp waffle and hurried to the garage where her mom waited by the car. "You're going to be late, Hitomi," scolded Mrs. Kansaki.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," murmured Hitomi as she watched the familiar neighborhood she knew fly past her window.  
  
"Would you ever consider wearing something, more-girlish?" her mother tried to start a conversation. "You were so many spikes I wonder why your whole body isn't punctured when you come home. Will you ever change the way you dress?"  
  
"No." After that Hitomi's mother didn't try to talk to Hitomi until they got within view of Clairemonte High.  
  
"Now you listen to me Hitomi, and you listen good," said her mother in a tone Hitomi had never heard her use before. "This is a brand new school, brand new, and you can start fresh here. You can actually work up to you're true potentials. The students here are good kids, not those druggies you used to hang out with. Please, Hitomi, promise me you'll be good?" Hitomi just stared at her blankly. "Behave yourself; for me."  
  
On the way out of the car, Hitomi slammed the door and headed to the school office. When she got there, a smug brunette woman greeted her. "May I please have my schedule? My name is Hitomi Kansaki."  
  
The woman's nose wrinkled up in disgust as she spoke, "Oh. It's you; the trouble-maker." Hitomi attempted to protest but bit her tongue halfway through forming a word to describe the woman.  
  
"May I please have my schedule?"  
  
"You have only one class, why do you need one?" Hitomi's heart started pumping very fast.  
  
"Which room is that please?" What kind of school did she put me in? Hitomi thought, her mind racing.  
  
"Room 22B, Miss Koei."  
  
"Thank you." The woman did not discontinue giving her dirty looks until she left. Maybe it was her dark make-up and clothes.  
  
The bell soon rang and Hitomi meandered her way to room 22B. When she got there she situated at an isolated desk in the corner behind a plant. All the students filed in carrying too many books for their body size, and dropped many as they pushed up thick glasses. The teacher, Miss Koei, began reading the roll, it went on and on and on...  
  
"Hitomi Kansaki?" she called brightly.  
  
"What?" Hitomi realized she had drifted off to sleep, and in the meantime, a boy with raven-black hair, about her age, had seated himself beside her. "Oh, here, sorry."  
  
The day dragged on and Hitomi kept noticing that boy sneaking glances at her when he thought looking. Finally, the lunch bell sounded and Hitomi was first out the door. "Time to have some fun," she snickered as she headed toward the water fountains. Casually, she leaned up against the wall and popped a piece of gum in her mouth and chewed it a moment. Then she positioned the gum on the spout so the next victim would become soaked easily. Hitomi laid back and waited. "Mediocre, but it'll due."  
  
A boy with the thickest glasses came bouncing up to the water fountain. "Perfect," Hitomi breathed. Just as he bent to drink, he yelped as he was jerked up by his collar.  
  
"What's your deal, man?" yelled the attacker's voice. "You know it's always ladies first." He released the other boy and smiled at Hitomi. "After you." Hitomi was taken aback.  
  
"Ummm," she said, "that's okay."  
  
"No, really. I insist."  
  
"But-" Hitomi knew what she had to do. She bent her face down to the faucet and let the water stream across her face. "Ahh!"  
  
"Oh my, look at that," mocked the boy, as the victim ran away. Hitomi stood to face him, her face covered with running mascara, eyeliner and eye shadow.  
  
"Why did you do that?" she screamed at him. Then she realized he was the boy that sat next to her in class. "What's your name?"  
  
"First: I did that because I have a conscience, unlike you. And second: my name is Van Fanel."  
  
"That was so stupid! I had that boy right where I wanted him!"  
  
"No, you're that stupid one. You rely on your cunning to get you laughs, and look what just happened because of that. You may seem all bad on the outside, but really, you can't even pull a prank right. Slyness is nothing but luck and stupidity if you ask me. It just shows that you don't have the courage to let the person know who you are. Remember: things always come around."  
  
Hitomi just stared at him and watched him leave. She had nothing to say back. Subtly she knew he was right.  
  
* * *  
  
Around ten that night, Hitomi had "come home sick", she decided to catch up with some of her old buddies. The screen on her window popped out quite easily and she was on her way in no time.  
  
"Hey Talu!" she shouted as she came within visibility of her old best friend. "What'cha doing?"  
  
"Hey 'Tomi," Talu replied. "Just gonna vandal this truck. So a nerdy guy go in, and thought it would be funny. Want to help?"  
  
"I'd love to. Been a while since I've had some action. Ever since I got expelled you know." The two friends picked the car lock and disabled the alarm as they climbed inside.  
  
"Okay, you ripped up the upholstery and I'll jam the key hole."  
  
"You got it, Talu." Hitomi dug her nails into the seam of the upholstery, but for some reason, she couldn't make herself rip it up. She tried again, but her black-painted nails wouldn't leave the crack of the seam. That Van kids' words replayed in her mind. "Hey, uhh, Talu?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I can't do it. Come on, let's go."  
  
"What, you're wussing out on me?"  
  
"Talu, it's not like that-"  
  
"I know what's wrong, it's that damn school, isn't it? I can believe Kerru doing this, but not you Hitomi, not you."  
  
"Talu you've got to understand, I-"  
  
"No, I don't. You know what, just leave Hitomi."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. Leave. I never want to see your face again, and if I do-"  
  
"Talu please! You're mad!"  
  
"GET OUT!" Talu shoved Hitomi out the door and she landed on her back on the concrete. She heard the whirring of engines and she knew Talu had hijacked the car. Her eyes closed and she just wanted to lie there forever.  
  
"Are you okay?" a sudden male voice startled her; it was Van, he was kneeling beside her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Hitomi stated as she stood up and brushed herself off.  
  
"Would you like me to walk you home?"  
  
"No, no that's okay." He shrugged and Hitomi started walking in the direction of her home. From about one hundred feet away, Hitomi heard Van mumbling.  
  
"Now where is my truck, I thought I parked it here."  
  
AN: Not too bad of a cliffy. I hope you enjoyed; I would write a longer author's note, but it is late and I am tired enough. I'll update when I get a chance or *cough* REVIEWS *cough* Excuse me, I have a cold, lol. Anyway, please review, I especially like LONG reviews, makes me feel special, hehe. Flames are welcome. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Alright! Alright already! I'll write another chapter. Yes, I do plan on updating my other stories, but I am a rock and a hard spot with Playtime! I had a brief splurt of ideas and so I would really like to write them down before I forget what I wanted to write in the first place. I am soo happy I got reviews; does everyone think my summary is okay? Anyway, I'll get on with the chapter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Oh, mother," Hitomi sighed dreamily, "I'll clean up after dinner tonight, and let me get that for you." Mrs. Kansaki smiled at her daughter who was taking the moist plate out of her hand and drying it with a dish towel.  
  
"My, my, my, Hitomi," beamed her mother, "what has that school done to you. Whatever it is, tell then not to stop." She and her daughter chuckled softly. "I don't remember another time when I was so thankful to have a young, teenage daughter. Did you meet a boy after all?" Hitomi blushed a supple pink.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Feminine instincts, my love." For the longest time, Hitomi and her mother had been sworn enemies but ever since she met that boy, Hitomi was a different woman. "Well, my dear, I suppose you can go to that party you've been wanting to go to. Please try and be home by twelve." Hitomi leaned over and kissed her mother on the cheek; she darted upstairs and into her room to get ready.  
  
"What to wear, what to wear." she mumbled to herself. After a long period of silence, Hitomi shot up and rushed into her chaotic closet. "Eureka!" She yanked out an old looking night-wear outfit. The tube top was a metallic red with black laces down the chest and up the sides. Matching, were the skin tight black slacks with a bell-bottom opening; perfect for knee high boots. Hitomi thrashed about her make-up drawer until she believed herself presentable.  
  
Skipping downstairs she snatched up her black leather jacket off the banister and wrapped it about her shoulders. The sweet hum of some romance show played in the other room, and Hitomi knew her mother would be there half the night waiting for her to come home. As she charged out the door into the glacial night, she was met by a black limousine pulling up in front of her.  
  
Smiling subtly to herself, she trotted down her front steps and met a blonde-haired cerulean-eyed man garbed in a black tuxedo; Hitomi began to feel ashamed of her informality. "Allen," she gasped as he took her under his arm and pulled her into the limousine, "you look gorgeous."  
  
"I try," his bright smile brought a twisted grin to the corners of Hitomi's mouth. Hitomi pushed a few locks of her auburn hair behind her ear and laid her head on Allen's broad shoulder. Allen beamed and stroked her hair lovingly as they approached their destination: his destination. "Angel, we're here." Hitomi sat up and looked about, and suddenly realized they weren't at any party at all. They were at Allen's house.  
  
"Allen?" Hitomi whispered as he drew her out of the limo. "I thought we were going to the party?"  
  
"Were we are going," he responding, grasping her hand and leading her to his front door, "there will be a party." Hitomi, sincerely believing she was in love with him, ignorantly allowed him to lead her up to his room. "I'll be right back. Close your eyes."  
  
Hitomi watched him leave and then situated herself on the bed in a way she thought he would find sexy. Then, as she looked around the room, she realized she what she was getting herself into. Rapidly, she ripped out her cell phone, but Allen had just reentered, so she shoved it under a pillow, and resumed her pose with a lot less confidence.  
  
Allen had evidently prepared a delicious meal for the two of them, a huge steak, and wine. "Allen," Hitomi hushed, "we can't have wine! We're underage." He knowing pull out a rather small steak knife and began cutting the beef into pieces for them both.  
  
"Hitomi, Hitomi, Hitomi," he sighed, impatiently setting down the knife. "We're not underage here. Within these walls we can be any age we like." Then Hitomi understood; why he asked her to the party, why he was pretending to like her, why he brought her here instead, why he lead her upstairs.She started to shake her head, and didn't stop.  
  
"No, Allen, I can't do this." She stood up, grabbing her coat and moving toward the door. "This isn't me and-" Hitomi was cut off as she was heaved to the ground. Her head rotated to meet eyes with Allen, whose hand was held fast to her ankle.  
  
"Going somewhere?" he mocked as he stretched out his hand and pulled her up. She shot him daggers, and as she tried to slap him, he caught her hand an inch before his face.  
  
"Let me go. I don't want to do this."  
  
"You see, I would," he explained as he dragged Hitomi to come sit on the bed next to him, "but the only person's opinion who really counts right now is mine." Wide-eyed, she watched him release her stinging and raw wrist. "I suggest you don't move while I am gone, or there will be hell to pay."  
  
Burning tears stung behind Hitomi's eyes, but she didn't dare let them fall. To her right she saw an open balcony door she could escape through, but for all she knew, Allen could have the S.W.A.T. out there waiting for her. God knows he was rich enough for it. But before she could even begin to conceive a plan, Allen emerged in the door way again, but this time he was clothed in merely a burgundy robe.  
  
Sauntering over to her, he laid a hand upon her pale face, and let it drop down, down, down.She turned her back to him briskly. "Oh, feisty, are we?" She bit her tongue to keep herself from spitting the words that described him best. "Well then, let's get right to it." Her heart began to pump hastily beneath her chest; there was no way she could overpower him.  
  
His experienced hands stealthy undid the laces on her shirt, and before she knew it, she didn't even have one on. He thrust her backwards, sending her on her back onto the bed. Slowly, he undid her pants, and whipped them off. "Ready, Miss Kansaki, for the thrill of your life?" The blood rushed to Hitomi's face as Allen turned his back to her for a single moment to pull off the robe concealing him.  
  
But that moment was brief enough for Hitomi to roll across the bed to the bed side table, grasp the knife in her hand, and breathe deeply. Closing her eyes, she threw the knife, and with a yelp of pain she heard something drop to the floor sobbing mercilessly. Then it stopped.  
  
Hitomi faintly congratulated herself, and then began to panic at her actions. The only thing she could think of to do was to call someone to come and pick her up. Snatching her phone from under the pillow, Hitomi dialed Talu's number. "Hello? May I please speak to Talu?" A male voice answered, the last thing Hitomi wanted to hear,  
  
"No, she's not here right now, may I take a message?"  
  
"No, that's okay." And Hitomi immediately punched the numbers to her friend Aiki's house.  
  
"Hello?" A young feminine voice answered.  
  
"Thank God it's you, Aiki, listen I-"  
  
"I'm sorry Hitomi, I have to go, and I'll call you back later, bye."  
  
"No, Aiki, don't!" But the other line clicked, and she was gone. Then Hitomi began to think of one last person. "Hello? Van? Is that you?"  
  
"No, this is Folken. What'cha want this late?" replied a sleep-deprived Folken.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Uh," Folken smiled maliciously, "he's, uh, on a date tonight. Yeah, that, he's on a date, sorry. Can I take a message?" Hitomi let the phone drop out of her clammy hand and bounce on the bed. "He's on a date tonight; he's on a date tonight." The words pounded through Hitomi's already aching head. That only left one last person.  
  
"Dilandau, get your ass over here right now. You need to come pick me up at Allen's place, pronto. Don't ask why, just come get me!" Hitomi bellowed to her long time friend and neighbor, tears once again filling her eyes.  
  
Not more than seven minutes later, Hitomi heard the buzz of a motorcycle approaching. She found her top, put it on roughly, and ran down the stairs. Coming face to face with her rescuer only brought more tears to Hitomi's eyes. "What's wrong Hitomi?" Dilandau spoke softly.  
  
She leapt up behind Dilandau and put her arms around his waist, in order to hold on, "Nothing." But no, nothing wasn't wrong. Everything was wrong. With one shrug, Dilandau could brush off Hitomi's sadness, but it would a whole world of shrugs for it to even phase her true, deep sadness. No one would ever understand her, and if for the first time in her young life, she vowed silently to herself, over the whirr of the motorcycle engine, she would never admit true love to anyone, ever again; not even herself.  
  
AN: Yes, I realize it is short and it is a cliffy, but I am really tired, and I think this turned out better than I had hoped. I really hope you enjoy, and that it is not terribly confusing. I won't post another chapter unless I get reviews. Flames are welcome.  
  
**Thanks For Reviewing Last Time, Those Who Did!** 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry the last chappie was so short. This one should be longer, I hope. I have an idea, so I'm going to write and short authors not and that was it. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hitomi jumped off Dilandau's motorcycle, her long heels wedging themselves in the numerous potholes and cracks that were supposed to form a road. Together they walked into Dilandau's house, knowing perfectly well that Hitomi had no intention of going home that night. Once in his room, Dilandau pulled out the cot that was stored under his bed. "You can have my bed," he whispered.  
  
"Thanks," Hitomi murmured and flopped onto Dilandau's bed.  
  
"You know, you don't have to tell me what happened tonight," he said as he pulled off his jacket and lay down on the cot next to where Hitomi was sleeping.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Okay, what happened?" Hitomi smiled, grabbed a pillow and flung it at Dilandau.  
  
"I'll tell you in the morning."  
  
"Don't you have a curfew? Won't you get in trouble if you don't tell your mom you're here?"  
  
"When has that ever stopped me before?" Dilandau remained silent, as Hitomi knew he would. Dilandau wasn't a punk like Hitomi and her old friends, but he wasn't a nerd either. She always let her mind linger to why she liked Dilandau so much. Maybe because he was always there for her, especially when her dad and Mamoru died.  
  
This thought brought back stinging memories and Hitomi tried to shut it out of her thoughts, but the memories pounded through her head.  
  
It was about two years ago, Hitomi was thirteen then, and she was staying the night at Dilandau's house, like she had done every Saturday night. Back then, Hitomi wasn't a punk, she didn't have drug addict friends, and her mother was her idol. Boy, a lot has changed, Hitomi thought. Then, that one fretful night, down by the corner that all the gang-bangers and druggies hung out at, there was an earsplitting crash that awoke Hitomi from her deep sleep.  
  
Apparently Dilandau had woken too, because they were both sitting up in their beds staring at each other. It was very often that Hitomi got many sleepless nights due to gang fights, drug arrests or spills, drunk driving accidents, anything; it all seemed to happen on that corner near her house. She had learned to tune most of it out, but this time it was different. Something nagged at the bottom of her stomach, but she didn't know why.  
  
Without meaning too, she slipped out of bed, and slunk outside into Dilandau's front yard, and the duo looked in the bleak distance, unable to see anything but the inky blackness. Neighbors were running out of their houses to see what was going on too. Then, all of a sudden, a huge flare of fire lit the sky as something exploded into crimson flames. Hitomi squinted and saw flames licking the interior of the blue van.  
  
Wait-the blue van? Her eyes traveled to her driveway, and her mother's car was gone and so was her father's. Mrs. Kansaki was away with a friend of hers who was sick in the hospital, she firmly meant to stay with her all night, but her father's van wasn't supposed to be gone: her father's blue van. Then realization hit the thirteen-year-old.  
  
Without a moment to spare, she ran into her house, screaming in the hallways and rooms; no one was there. Then as Hitomi ran into the kitchen, she saw a post-it-note stuck to the counter, it read: "Hitomi- Mamoru and I went down to the store for some ice cream. I doubt you will come home while we're gone, but just in case, I didn't want you to be worried. Love Always, Dad."  
  
Sulking outside to Dilandau she gave him the note as fresh tears streaked down her face as she told Dilandau, "Please, don't lose this." Then, like a flash, Hitomi ran down the street to the inflamed corner. His eyes scanning the note, Dilandau understood what she was about to do. He too, took off after her, but she was the track-running star at their school, there was no way he could catch her in time.  
  
As she neared the corner, Hitomi faintly became aware of the people screaming at her. When she reached the brink of the smoldering fire, she reached out her hand to open the van door, but it was burning hot. Just as she lifted her foot to kick the door, another flame shot up in the front of the car, thrusting her backwards, and re-igniting the van. If Dilandau hadn't been there at the moment to hold Hitomi back, she would have plunged into the flames, in a vain attempt to save her presumed dead father and brother, and if she had noticed, to save the post-it-note too.  
  
But another fire roared, and it was seething in Hitomi's emerald eyes. "Why didn't you let me save them!" she half-shrieked, half-cried at Dilandau. "Hitomi," he tried to soothe her, "did you honestly think you could save them? The fire has been raging for almost half-an-hour now." She opened her mouth to speak, but instead, threw her arms around Dilandau's neck and starting wailing.  
  
"It's okay Hitomi," he soothed, "I'll always be here for you." And to that very night where Hitomi lay silently crying, and Dilandau not so silently snoring, he had kept his promise to her, and Hitomi knew he always would.  
  
AN: Okay, I changed my mind, I had to end it here. Sorry, I will yet again attempt to make a longer chapter next time. *Runs and hides* 


End file.
